


Starlight

by SealandRocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: Yuuri escapes into the garden at his home one night, and is followed by Victor. Some nights require no words.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something to shake the cobwebs out, hope you enjoy!

Nights like this were Yuuri’s favorite, after all the drinking and loud music faded into a dull drawl in the background, and he could finally hear his thoughts again. It wasn’t that Yuuri disliked socializing, but a man could only take so much in a night. 

The stars seemed to whisper their approval of Yuuri’s decision to come outside the second the sliding door had closed behind him. Even in the soft moonlight, the gardens in Hasetsu were breathtaking. The cherry blossoms had closed for the night, but the sweet fragrance that permeated the air refused to let anyone forget about them. Bright pink hydrangeas framed the walkway Yuuri traveled down. Each sleeping bloom murmured a different dream to him, just enough to let him taste the mystery. Stalks of lavender were beginning to poke through the earth, the newly revived spring reminding them that they would have to bloom soon and paint the landscape violet. 

If skating had not enthralled him as a child, Yuuri could imagine himself as a botanist. His mother had always encouraged him to play in the garden and pull weeds, and Yuuri had fallen in love with flowers. Their delicate petals and sturdy roots had always mesmerized him, and it wasn’t until he was older that Yuuri realized that they represented himself in his most vulnerable form. Enough pressure had always made cracks form in him, but no matter the damage he took he was always able to get back up and grow again.

Plus they were pretty. Yuuri had always loved pretty things.

He didn’t realize that he had stopped walking until the sound of gravel had stopped, leaving him alone with his thoughts more than he really cared for. The soft thrum of a slower song echoed through the tangled branches and leaves, too faint for him to hear but recognizable enough to hum along with. Yuuri let it overtake him. The flowers were never harsh judges of his singing anyway, so it was safe here. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed like that, the stars and moon and flowers and pebbles listening to him sing, but it was relaxing. After a while, a new sound reached his ears, the disturbance of someone walking down the path towards him. Yuuri peered into the dark, and ice-blue eyes stared back kindly. 

Victor didn’t speak, nor did he seem like he intended to. Some nights didn’t need words. Some nights just needed some stars, a warm breeze, and the embrace of someone that you love. Victor sat beside Yuuri, and they silently enjoyed the night together. 

From across the garden, a love song started playing. Yuuri placed it instantly, memories of his childhood flooding his perception. He was 4-years-old again, dancing with Yuuko and Takeshi in the Ice Castle locker rooms. The scene shifted, and his mother was making dinner in their kitchen, singing happily along as his father gave her a hug from behind, thinking no one was watching. And then Yuuri was 8, and singing the same song to his poodle, who ironically had the same name as the man sitting next to him now. 

Movement beside him drew Yuuri out of his memories. Victor had stood, reaching down for Yuuri’s hand with a smile on his face. Without hesitation, Yuuri took it and stood, sighing contentedly when Victor pulled him to his chest. Before meeting Victor, Yuuri’s favorite spot to relax had been alone on the ice. Now, he would take this over ever returning to an ice rink again. His heart had been properly stolen away.

Almost without even realizing it, the pair began to sway gently to the tune of the music. A soft voice filled the space between them, hitching broken syllables and love confessions, and Yuuri realized that Victor was singing. He drew his eyes up, but Victor had his eyes closed. Something akin to a soft blush had tinged his cheeks. Was he embarrassed to be singing with Yuuri here? 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him close and resting their foreheads together. This seemed to give Victor a bit more confidence, and now he could hear the Japanese Victor was singing, just this side of perfect. It was the sweetest thing that Yuuri had ever heard, and the soft melody and familiar voice wound its way securely around his heart. 

Together they swayed, Victor singing love declarations Yuuri had never imagined someone directing towards him. Gently, the flowers dreamed of love and spring and the growth of new memories. Overheard the stars could be heard singing along, filling the air with light. And inside his chest, Yuuri could feel love rise up with every broken word of his native tongue. Swaying together in the dark, with so much swirling around them, Yuuri found a new calm he had never known before, lulling him unwittingly into his favorite memory yet.


End file.
